Luea/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Chara40 rua.jpg|Official artwork. Lady Jewelpet Rua.png|Luea photo. Chara pet 02.png|Luea's info. Visual.jpg|Luea & Ruby in the poster. Luea(48).jpg|Luea icon. BkWcIu8CAAAWkNF.jpg|Luea pose. LueaP(3).png|Luea holds a Jewel Pod. Jewelpet Magical Change SketchGuru 20150324195529.jpg|Luea sketch. Anime Screenshots Lady Jewelpet 3497c9e0.jpg|Lillian's eyecatch. 05 429 01.png|Luea with Lillian after the "Lady Go!" transformation sequence. 01 412 04.png|Happy Luea! 10 607 05.png|Momona & Lillian with Ruby and Luea. 10 607 04.png|Annoyed Luea. Luea eating cookie.jpg|Luea eating a cookie. 01 412 03.png|Luea and Lillian's letterpen. 10439381 319852838176358 1689423350092430690 n.jpg|Luea & Lillian. Bwz0_v4CYAAaVDI.jpg|Luea in the past. 52_copy.jpg|Book-reader Luea. LUA.png|Shocked Luea. LUA2.jpg|Luea smirking. LUA4.jpg|Luea in a weird look... LUA5.jpg|Luea looks confused and annoyed!! LUA6.gif|Luea & Lillian snapshot!!! (Animated) LUA7.jpg|Luea in a samba outfit. LUA8.jpg|Luea fascinates Ruby. LUA9.jpg|Luea casting magic. LUA10.png|Luea looks down. LUA11.jpg|Luea shrugs. LUA12.jpg|Luea is thinking... LUA13.png|Luea looks at Lillian's pod. LUA14.gif|Ruby pushes Luea. (Animated) LUA16.gif|Luea looking through outfits. (Animated) LUA17.gif|Fascinated Luea. (Animated) LUEA3.gif|Luea being petted. (Animated) 20140626130746_XM5E3.jpg|Luea says to Ruby "Oh, I say that you & Momona will absolutely become Celebrities." LueaP(17).png|Crying Luea. LueaP(20).png|Luea badmouths Ruby! Luea(50).jpg|Luea loves being stroked by Lilian. LueaP(16).png|Luea likes drinking tea. Luea(34).jpg|Luea on Lady Diana's lap. Luea(40).jpg|Luea the lap-rabbit. Luea(49).jpg|Luea behind a tree. Luea(18).jpg|Luea's heart was broken after Lady Diana abandoned her. Luea(4).jpg|Luea and her Jewel Pod. 1425224_600.jpg|Luea is moved. Luea(35).jpg|Luea is a bit angry. Luea(21).JPG|Luea in the opening of LJP. Luea(23).jpg|Luea's magic. Luea(28).jpg|Amazed Luea. ruru1427495194415s_by_luea_jewelpet-d8nt18h.jpg|Luea's tears of happiness. tumblr_nccmpgBvbb1sfk578o1_1280.jpg|Luea in a bad mood. 2919afcc.jpg|Luea with a bottle of liquid. J552t9n.png|Who's stroking Luea? B68uOzDCMAA_Sew.jpg|Luea lying on her bed. 1AoMW7y.png|Luea with the Final Wand. CHnJHnZUYAE5NVT.jpg|Adorable Luea. 3f611b25e0cef218216762e5e40d2133.jpg|Luea's eye. Luea(33).jpg|Luea really trusts Lillian. Luea(36).jpg|Snooty Luea. Luea(14).jpg|Relaxed Luea. LueaP(8).png|Luea with a teacup. LueaP(21).png|Luea in the ending. Winter_zpsepsar4zl.jpg|Hopeful Luea. tumblr_ngwuw5Md721ss8ecbo2_500.jpg|Luea & Lillian's eyecatch. CAlMC-IUYAE6IgW.jpg|Luea in the opening with Ruby, Garnet & Sapphie. luea_by_luea_jewelpet-d8hmk75.jpg|"Love is an illusion. It's because you loved that you suffered." 03RuO5.jpg|Luea blushed. tumblr_nf3su9yZIq1s97so4o2_500.png|"Today again, elegantly and humbly." tumblr_nb9qbpw1GH1rsghfro1_500.gif|Luea really hates Ruby so she shouts at her! (Animated) WZ41R4.jpg|Ruby says to Luea, "If not, I'm gonna kiss YOU!" FMc2t3.jpg|Even Garnet & Sapphie say to Luea ,"Come on, kiss~ kiss~" 50bfa86c2b5e69371cc0537e7b39baa4.jpg|Luea dislikes Ruby... tumblr_n58g3sYias1rsghfro1_500.gif|Luea pushes Ruby off the couch!! (Animated) image002'.jpg|Luea in the end of the opening. 1425779760289.jpg|Luea in bed. NIoMpCy.png|Luea wants to grab Miura's Jewel Pod! image002;.jpg|Prideful Luea. Luea(32).jpg|Luea is fond of being stroked. image002 p.jpg|Luea hugged Ruby! image002o.jpg|Luea in the woods. tumblr_nfqxvgAi1U1rsghfro1_500.gif|Luea jumps onto Lillian.(Animated) image0041.jpg|Luea holding her Jewel Pod. B3AYR5hCEAEmSfT.jpg|Luea. 5d05e0b2.jpg|Depressed Luea. 1424664_600.jpg|Luea begins to cry. Jewelpet Magical Change tumblr_nm9y371QXi1tuso4ho3_1280.jpg|Luea holding Airi's necklace. Adorable Laura-Chan.jpg|Luea cannot even explain about Laura's beauty. Luea(46).jpg|Luea in the Jewelpet Magical Change OP. Luea(45).jpg|Luea pushing in the opening. profile_picture_by_luea_jewelpet-d8onm3a.jpg|Luea the spy. Laura & Luea 1.jpg|Luea sits down and Laura explains. Laura&Luea.jpg|Laura & Luea in the opening sequence. Laura & Luea 3.jpg|Laura & Luea. Luea(43).jpg|Luea with a suitcase. Luea(41).jpg|Upset Luea. tumblr_nm9y371QXi1tuso4ho4_1280.jpg|Shocked Luea. tumblr_nor4uiak3G1rvs136o1_500.jpg|Luea is standing behind something... CId81VqVAAAlrBb.jpg|Luea is soaking wet! CId7yPGUwAAGsLk.jpg|Luea keeps on eating! CId8nXKUMAAk45L.jpg|Luea on a rainbow. CJFFNXaUsAAQLRS.png|Fainted Luea & Labra. CFFmDFHVAAA4zMD.png|Luea in a detective costume. Laura & Luea 8.jpg|Luea on Laura 's shoulder. Laura & Luea 7.jpg|Luea and Laura as pattesires. Laura & Luea 6.jpg|Luea piloting. Laura & Luea 5.jpg|Luea & Laura together. Laura and the jewelpets.jpg|Luea and the others. Laura defeated the melons.jpg|Luea and Luna helped Laura to defeat those crazy watermelons. Laura, Luea & Luna.jpg|Luea, Laura & Luna. Laura, Luea & Luna 3.jpg|Luna, Laura & Luna. 2 Laura, Luea & Luna 2.jpg|Luea, Laura & Luna. 3 Laura, Luea & Luna 1.jpg|Luea, Laura & Luna. 4 Laura points at Luea.jpg|Luea pointed by Laura. Laura's admired 6.jpg|Luea is shocked. Laura's admired 7.jpg|Luea is shocked. 2 Laura's shocked 3.jpg|Luea cannot believe what she just heard from Laura. Laura & Luea 9.jpg|Luea & Laura at the beach. Sapphie hugs Luna.jpg|Luea just looking at silly Sapphie hugging Luna. Laura & Luea 10.jpg|Laura & Luea at the window edge. 7h4kgCD.jpg|Luea, Labra, Luna & Larimar. CLSNnc3VAAEt-dg.jpg|Luea using her watch. tumblr_nm9y371QXi1tuso4ho10_1280.jpg|Luea apolagising to the others. 1438994013466.jpg|Furious Luea!! 1438994021656.jpg|Luea on the mountain. 5.png|Luea blinks in the opening. 93.png|Evil Luea!!!!!! CL3rLUHUYAAMD3w.jpg|Luea with laser-gun ears! Misc. Images Sanrio-Jewelpet-Mascot-Plush-Doll-Luea.jpg|Luea doll. Jewelpet-luea-plush-doll-41st-blue-apatite-jwel-pet-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Luea plush toy. Jewelpet-luea-mascot-holder-key-ring-charm-plush-doll-check-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Luea mascot holder. BqsiU5ACYAAmaWP.jpg|Luea stuffed toy. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets